galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Ice
Micro-Ice is a striker for The Snow Kids. He is the joker of the team and is best friends with D'Jok. He is the sixth player to use The Breath of Akillian. History Micro-Ice was born on Akillian at the start of the Ice Age and was contaminated by the Meta-Flux at birth. At some time during his childhood he was struck down by a mysterious illness, a result of the Meta-Flux. Prior to the start of the series he lived with his mother on Akillian. No mention is ever made of his father. He has been best friends with D'Jok since a young age and is also old friends with Thran, Ahito and Mark. He has been best friends' with D'Jok for a long time. He mentions having worked in the Ice Mines at some point. At the start of the series he is 15 years old and is working for a small time gangster named Bellow, scalping football tickets. Micro-Ice also appears to have connections with the Akillian Mob as in The Comeback, it is shown that Micro-Ice attempts to sell tickets to football matches for them. Season 1 Micro-Ice was the first person to meet Aarch on his return to Akillian and is the one to discover Aarch's hideout in an abandoned tower. He is also the first volunteer to try out in Clamp's Holotrainer. He was chosen as one of the eight original Snow Kids and was initially assigned as substitute. He was moved to striker after Sinedd left the team to play for The Shadows. In The Escape he temporarily left the team to join The Pirates after saving the life of Sonny Blackbones and because he thought he had been betrayed by D'Jok for his relationship with Mei. During his stay with the Pirates he was given a job as a dishwasher in a bar. He soon realised his error and returned to The Snow Kids, though the Pirates erased his memory. Season 3 In Season 3,Micro-Ice participated to the Paradisian Tournament with The Snow Kids and played in the Paradisian All Stars for the red team . During the Tournament Yuki left The Snow Kids to go to The Elektras leaving Micro-Ice's heart broken. He also participated to The Galactik Football Cup but he encouraged The Elektras because Yuki is in it .He also sponsered a soda named Mice Delight . Personality Micro-ice is like the joker of the team.Hes very funny. Relationships Micro-ice falls in love very easily. He loved Tia very much but he did not show that he loved her so he forgot the wole thing and started to fall in love with mei and he also fell in love with yuki and zolien too.Yuki was micro-ice's girl friend in season 2.But in season 3 yuki changed teams the snow kids for the electras leaving micro-ice's heart broken.In season 1 micro-ice fall in love with mei.But mei was traying to secude micro-ice and d'jok just for be in the position like a striker.In Season 1, Zoeleene was Micro-Ice Girl Friend, he met her after the semi-Finale against the Technodroids Trivia *Although Micro-Ice was the last player (in the original team) to use the Breath, he was the first one to show signs of its activity. *In Series one and two, Micro-ice is voiced by a man with a strong, american accent, but in series Three, he is replaced by a man with a higher voice, and a slightly scottish /Irish accent. this really makes the series seem worse because you cannot detect the cocky sarcasm that he is known for. Category:Characters Category:Male